The Forgotten 'Mon's Revenge
by 19xemzx89
Summary: Three years after MaloMyotismon has been defeated a new and more dangerous enemy is rising. Can the fragmenting Digidestined band together to defeat their new foe, who will stop at nothing to keep them apart? Series 1 and 2 characters. Takari Taiora Sorat


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (wow! really, no way...) etc...

Alright guys, first Fic, please R&R (constructively preferably, although by all means flame away if writing really is not something I should be spending my time doing!) ;)

It was a luxuriously hot day in Odaiba, too hot, Tai had justified to himself to really do anything productive. "On a day like today," he thought, "I should just enjoy myself, I deserve a break." However boredom had quickly set in, his mother and father had gone out for the day and he never knew where Kari was these days but he could easily guess who she was with. After they had defeated Malomyotismon, TK a nd Kari had finally admitted their feelings for each other, much to Davis' disgust and just about everyone else's delight. They had since been completely inseparable, had now been dating for three years and were, according to Mimi, "As cute as ever." In fact it had got to the stage that she and Yolei had already begun to plan their wedding...

Tai stifled a laugh at this. Getting up he opened the balcony doors and walked out, glad of the fresh air. Resting his hands on the balcony wall he leaned out and stared out at the street below. Although he would not admit it to anyone he was glad that his sister and TK had finally got together. TK was like a kid brother to him and Tai knew how happy he made Kari. The two had always fitted together and it was only now, looking back on it that Tai realised the signs of a future relationship had been there since they had discovered Kari was the eighth Digidestined. Their "special" crests of hope and light had linked them together with a unique power. Moreover, fighting Myotismon and the Dark Masters side by side at the mere age of eight had secured a strong bond of friendship which Tai could identify with, as it was the bond that he shared with the older Digidestined, with Izzy, Mimi, Joe and Matt and...Sora.

Even thinking about her made Tai's stomach lurch once more. Since the Christmas concert, three years ago, it had become obvious to Tai that it was Matt that she was interested in, not him. Tai tried hard to be happy for them but in his heart he knew that he was burying his pain rather than facing it head on. Anyway, the two of them had gone to America, to visit Mimi for a few weeks. Mimi was hoping to come back to Japan soon, after the attacks three years ago, her parents had finally reached the conclusion to that there was not really any part of the world that they could run to which would be safe from the "monsters." They therefore had reluctantly agreed to return home and preparations for the big move were already underway. It was going to be great to have the whole gang back in the same town again, after all, it had been a very lonely summer and Tai was feeling like he had no one left to talk to.

There was still Izzy and Joe left. However, Joe was always studying. His determination to become a doctor had doubled recently and Tai admired his focus, at least he knew what he wanted to do with his life. Unfortunately Joe's "focus" meant that he had enrolled in some sort of "pre-med" course for the time being which meant that, although he was still in the town, he spent all of his daylight hours sitting in a classroom with stuffy professors taking notes. This, Tai could not understand, "summer should be spent resting and doing things that you want to do", he had told Joe repeatedly. Each time Tai had brought it up, Joe had patiently replied that this was actually what he wanted to do, replies which always fell on deaf ears.

Partially awaking from his daydream, Tai stood up wearily and went inside. He would call Izzy, and Izzy would come over and would have a thousand things for them to do. This, Tai was sure, would mean that he would be able to get out of this miserable rut he had managed to get himself stuck in. He wandered around his room mindlessly trying to find his address book. The stupid book was never 

around when Tai needed it. He knew that he had had it out as he had called Davis yesterday. Davis was at soccer camp but had still left a dozen messages on Tai's phone, most of which seemed to be asking him to call back to talk about Kari, what she was doing, where she was, was she still with T.S or T.A, it was clear that Davis was still not going to let a little thing like Kari's boyfriend stand in the way of his eternal love and devotion to her. Tai still had a headache from the bombardment of questions he had received yesterday, has she cut her hair? Had she brought any new clothes? Tai sighed and made a mental note; must find Davis a girl before the end of the summer.

After a few more minutes of searching, Tai found his address book, underneath a pile of laundry that was beginning to look a bit suspicious. He moved back to the telephone and punched in Izzy's number. After a pause there was a click and then Tai heard the ringing at Izzy's end of the phone. Ten rings...Twenty rings ("Have they forgotten how to use the phone!" Tai thought angrily to himself,) twenty seven rings then a voice broke the monotony. However, unless Izzy's voice had changed to make him sound as mechanical as an Andromon it was not his voice at the other end of the phone,

"I am sorry but the number you are trying to call has been temporarily disconnected, please call back again later." Tai hung up the phone but remained by the receiver staring at it, his mind wandering back to the familiar unreality. Irrationality crept over him, everyone gone, they have all left. Suddenly Tai felt like the loneliest person in the world, his sadness and dejection mixed with his anger at his friend's supposed betrayal. It was as though all the happiness had been sucked from him and he could do nothing to get it back. The group, who had shown so often the strength of its power when it banded together was now falling apart, corrupted from within.

"The Digidestined are not so invincible after all!" He muttered bitterly to himself and lapsed into angry and confused thoughts. It was then that it happened. Darkness seemed to fall over the room, then his vision swam alarmingly and he stumbled, confused and suddenly unsure of what was happening. To someone watching it would appear that Tai's form was shimmering, becoming less defined. This spread to the whole of his body until he seemed to blur entirely and disappear into nothing. The address book that he had been holding in his hand clattered to the floor.

Something landed on the wall around the balcony. It looked like a black bowling ball with black wings and large, unnerving talons. On the top of its head was a skull pained in white. It cast its malevolent eyes around the apartment, cackled evilly, and then spoke into a small walkie-talkie attached to its leg

"The kid took the bait. He's gone. He should arrive at your end soon."

Tai opened his eyes. All he could see around him was grey, and then he heard something...water. Spinning slowly on the spot he saw an expanse of water, stretching as far as he could see. The ocean was as black as coal and the sky above it reflected a similar colour, despite the fact that when Tai had left his world it had definitely been light outside.

For Tai realised now that this was a different world to the one he had left, it could not possibly be anything else. But it was definitely not the Digital World too, Tai knew. There was something else too, something very wrong. It took him mere moments to realise it, "I feel empty," he thought, "kind of like I have no positive energy left in me...its almost like," he paused as a memory stirred deep within him, "The dark ocean!" The words escaped him louder than he had intended. The silence was eerie now, it pressed upon him. Then,

"Clever Boy!" Tai spun round fast. In front of him was a shadowy creature, a Digimon? Tai could not be sure. However his courage did not fail him,

"Who are you?" He asked. "What do you want?" The creature, for Tai could tell it was not human studied him,

"What do I want, wretched boy," he whispered. The in a flash he was behind Tai, leaning close to his ear, "I promised revenge and I shall take it on you and your friends, Digidestined," he spat the last word. "Then, finally, I can return to claim my place at the head of both your world and the Digital world."

Tai shuddered for he knew what and who the creature was now, "Daemon" he spat.

"Right again my boy, but time is pressing now. Soon I shall be able to return to my world, and you are going to help me Mr Kamiya. But for now, you will be my guest", he paused and flicked his hand. Instantly, chains shot out and bound Tai to a nearby rock, "I cannot allow you to return, Mr Kamiya, with you here, you and that wretched Agumon are powerless. By removing the most powerful Digimon of the Digidestined they shall be crushed easily, then nothing will stand in my way ", he noticed the loathing on Tai's face as he struggled with the bonds, "You cannot blame me Tai, he said, after all it was your thoughts that took you to the World of Darkness and left your friends in peril." With that, Daemon turned and left Tai alone and dejected.

"He must have been lying, please let him be bluffing," Tai thought, the images of all his friends, of Davis, and Ken, of Cody and Izzy, of Matt and Sora and of his beloved sister. It was the first moment in his life Tai had ever been unable to act and his courage failed him. He needed help, before it was too late, he needed to get out of here, to help the others, they did not know, could not know what was coming,

"Agumon", he called into the darkness, "Agumon, please, you have got to do something." Useless, and beaten he crumpled and, not for the first time, silent tears begun to roll down his face. Hope was over, it was the end of the Digidestined.

NB: This is NOT the end of the fic, merely the first chapter as my friend thought when reading it. I am hoping to make it into a long fic with an all out battle with Daemon in the end, if you have any good ideas message me and I will think about putting them in. Thanks for taking the time to read it, any comments are always appreciated.

Until next time, xxxx


End file.
